A Tale Of Two Soles
by NCISchick
Summary: Kate is sick and Tony is there for her. told by there niece. Dedicated to my primary school Japanese teacher.


A tale of two soles.

Disclaimer – NOT MINE!!! Well, Laura McGee, Kirsty and Meg are, but other then that nope. Not mine. Oh, and the random priest who pops up randomly in the middle! G out!

Dedicated to Mitsuko, my primary school Jap teacher who passed away of cancer recently. She was the inspiration behind my story.

They were meant to be together, everyone could see that, even Grandpa Gibbs. And the reason they are meant to be why I am telling this story. I am Laura McGee, daughter of Abby and Tim McGee, and today I am telling you the story of why my Uncle Tony and Aunt Kate are so freaking perfect for each other.

It all started 8 years ago, I was only like 10. _Thinks back to that horrid day 8 years ago_

The team was sitting in the bullpen, they had just finished a case and were all worn out to the max. Aunt Kate had told Grandpa Gibbs a week ago that she had to leave early for a doctor's appointment. She hadn't said what it was for, and the team just figured it was a check up.

Any way, Zip forward about 2 hours and here comes the important stuff. It was about 7 at night and the team was getting ready to go home, well to the bar actually, when Aunt Kate comes out of the Elevator, they all look up and can see tears steaming down her face. Uncle Tony rushes over first, he sweeps her up in a hug and she lets him - at that time, Aunt Kate just letting Uncle Tony hug her they all knew something was **really **wrong- always, Aunt Kate just stands there in Uncle Tony's arms sobbing uncontrollably. The rest of the team is around them be this time and have all turned a shade lighter. Uncle Tony guided Aunt Kate to a chair; he sat her down and looked her in the eyes. "Katie, what's wrong?? Are you sick?? Is someone in your family sick??" Kate just sat there, tears streaming down her face, to upset to talk. "Come on Kate, you have to tell us what's wrong. Do you want to just tell me and I can tell them?" Aunt Kate nodded, "it's okay Katie, were all here for you." Aunt Kate leaned into Uncle Tony and whispered something in his ear, suddenly all the color drained from his face.

"Oh sh*t." Uncle Tony managed as he pulled Aunt Kate into another hug.

A few minutes later after he composed him self Uncle Tony told the team what Aunt Kate had just told him. "Kate has Cancer." Mum fainted; Dad slid to the floor in a heap and Grandpa Gibbs turned so white Uncle Tony through he was going to turn invisible!! "Can…can….cancer?!" Dad kept muttering. Uncle Tony just nodded.

Well 5 months had past by the time the story continues, Aunt Kate was in hospital; she was really weak from the chemo. Uncle Tony was at her side 24/7. Mum, Dad and I are always going to visit all the time. Aunt Kate wasn't getting worse, but she wasn't getting better either. The doctors had warned them to expect the worst. So one day Aunt Kate asked Uncle Tony the hardest thing she had ever had to ask; if it was time to write her will. Uncle Tony just looked down and nodded slowly. He called NCIS to get Aunt Michele, Aunt Mich for short (Agent Lee) to come over and help them with it. She of course obliged.

So the next day Aunt Mich came to the hospital and helped Aunt Kate with the will. To this day I still don't know what was on there and who got what. Mum won't let me see/ tell me as she was a witness to the signing of it.

Any way, skip ahead like 3 months and things are starting to look a LOT better. Aunt Kate was responding to the treatment and was getting stronger by the day!!!! While Aunt Kate was in hospital she and Uncle Tony got a LOT, LOT, LOT closer. Uncle Tony had promised to take Aunt Kate out on a date when she got out. And of course Uncle Tony came through and 2 days after Aunt Kate got out and had more energy he took her out.

What they still don't know to this day is that Mum and I were there the whole time as well. We were clad in wigs, fake accents and really weird clothes, hiding just 2 tables away!! We had also set up a bug so that we knew we could be able to hear them.

Let's just say the date went really, really well, as today is their wedding day and I am one of the bridesmaids!

**3 years ago **

"You ready Aunt Kate??" I asked as I helped her touch up her makeup.

"YES, maybe, I don't know!" she spilled out so fast I barely understood! "Just breathe and it will all turn out fine!" Mum said as she winked at Grandma Jenny, Gibbs' 2nd wife and NCIS director.

"Alright Ladies, you ready to go knock some socks off your men?" Cassie asked as she came in, in her bridesmaids dress.

"Let's go!" I cheered before Aunt Kate could say other wise!

We walked out the door to see Grandpa Gibbs waiting to walk Aunt Kate down the aisle.

The 4 bridesmaids all set off slowly and in perfect time to the music, then it was Aunt Kate's turn. Everyone stood as the doors opened again and 'Here Comes the Bride' started playing.

Gasps could be heard as people saw how gorgeous Aunt Kate looked! Uncle Tony's face just lit up as he saw his soon-to-be wife walk ever so elegantly down the aisle.

Reaching Uncle Tony, Grandpa Gibbs planted a kiss on Aunt Kate's cheek and a head slap on the back of Uncle Tony's head. Everyone laughed. Once everyone settled down Grandpa Gibbs walked over to his spot next to Grandma Jenny.

The Ceremony was ready to start.

The Priest started. "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Do you Anthony Greg DiNozzo take Caitlin Annie Todd to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold in good times and bad, in sickness and health, till death does you part?"

"I Do!" Uncle Tony just about screamed he was so excited.

"And do you Caitlin Annie Todd take Anthony Greg DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to love and to hold; in the good times and bad, in sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I DO!" Kate responded with so much joy it was incredible.

"We will now have the couple read their vows, Kate, would you like to go first."

"I Caitlin Annie Todd promise to love and Hold you in the good times and bad in sickness…wait, you've already been there for me through sickness!" everyone laughed.

"Tony, from the moment I was diagnosed with Cancer those 8 years ago you barely left my side. You were there with my though ever chemo session; yes all 20 of them; you where there when I totally fell apart and just couldn't cope any longer, you where there to save me the time I passed out at my house, I don't know if I would be here to day if it weren't for you. So Tony, thank you, for everything. You where the one who stayed awake all night holding me as I cried, you where the one who was there to hug me first when I was first diagnosed, you were there to take me to hospital when I broke my arm after slipping when I was really weak." At this point everyone was in tears, some trying to hide it, most openly weeping. Hell even Grandpa Gibbs had tears rolling down his cheeks; I know I was openly crying. Clinging to Grandma Jenny for support, it was just so touching and moving that you really couldn't help it!

Aunt Kate took a deep breathe and continued. "Tony, all I am trying to say, is thank you. You are my rock, always there for me no matter why or what time of day. I will always love you and I am so happy to be marrying you today."

Everyone was just in ore, it was just so touching and beautiful you could help it. Next to me, mum whispered to Cassie. "Wow, I don't think I have ever cried this much at a wedding" Cassie just laughed.

Tony then went on to do his vows, everyone cried yet again, you just couldn't help it; they were just so damn moving!

Once they the vows were over the best part came.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife!" Aunt Kate and Uncle Tony Kissed, sorry totally PASHED, and the church went WILD!!!!! Grandma Jenny, Mum, Cassie and I were all screaming and cheering at the top of our lungs. Gibbs was clapping like mad, just like a proud father and McGee was wolf whistling as loud as he could!!!! The rest of the church was going ballistic as the now VERY HAPPILY MARRIED COUPLE WENT IN FOR A SECOND KISS. "WHOOO!!!!" the crowd cheered, myself included.

See, I told you they were meant to be together. So that's the story of my Aunt Kate and Uncle Tony.

Present day.

Oh, and by the way, they have twin daughters now, I'm the godmother!!! There's Meg and Kirsty. They are just soooo cute and call me Lala because they are only 2. I love them to death and get to baby sit them all the time. YAY! Well, I told you I was telling you the story of why it was soooo obvious that Tate, as I call them, were meant for each other, it just took some really hard times for them to figure it out. But now then have its all good.

And one last thing, I'm getting married to my long time boyfriend Nick. Felt like telling you. Hmm that may be a story for another day! But for now, I'm off to look for dresses!! BYE!!


End file.
